choisis!
by Felimina
Summary: Sakura et Sasuke sont mariés. Mais le froid c'est installé entre eux. Le regard de Sasuke sur Naruto fait douter SakuSasuNaruGenre: songfic avec Gabriel. T pour la petite scène de chambre, pas grand chose...LAISSER DES COMS!


**_Chanson :_** **_« Gabriel » remplacer par « Sasuke »_**

**_Genre:_** **_One-shot, song fic. Romance et drame, SakuSasuNaru._**

**CHOISIS !**

Je suis Sakura Uchiwa mariée à Sasuke Uchiwa. Sasuke n'a jamais été une personne qui exprime ses sentiments facilement, mais depuis quelques semaines, depuis nos derniers ébats amoureux d'il y a 2 semaines, il était réellement inexpressif. Il ne se confiait jamais à moi.

_Sasuke, j'attends_

_Un peu de sentiments_

_Que ton âme se jette à l'eau_

_Dans mon corps océan…_

Je lui demande si il va bien au moins 5 fois par jour et me répondait à chaque fois « oui, oui, ça va… », C'était parfois le seul mot qu'il me sortait de la journée, il ne répond même pas à mes questions souvent. Je suis sûr qu'il me cache quelque chose…

_Du zéphyr, du vent_

_Tu mens comme un enfant_

_Et tu fuis vers tout là-haut_

_Dès que ton ciel se fend…_

Nous nous promenions une fois et nous avons croisé Naruto, celui-ci nous a fait un grand sourire comme d'habitude, mais Sasuke lui souriait en retour ! Chose qu'il n'avait jamais fait à Naruto avant et ne m'avait jamais fait avant ET aujourd'hui. Y a-t-il quelque chose entre Naruto et Sasuke ?...

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

_Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi…_

Nous sommes partis en mission tous les 3 et nous nous sommes arrêtés dans une auberge. J'attendais Sasuke dans notre chambre mais il ne venait pas, je parti vers la chambre de Naruto en pensant l'y trouvé en train de se disputer. Puis j'ai regardée dans la serrure et je les ai vus…

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

_Dis-moi..._

Je voyais Naruto embrasser Sasuke pendant qu'il l'excitait avec sa main. Mon mari, Sasuke… Me trompe avec un homme, un grand ami, Naruto. J'aurais à te parler Sasuke, je te demanderais… un choix.

_Sasuke_

_Mon roi_

_Mon ange en qui je crois_

_Si l'amour vient de là-haut_

_Sauras-tu faire un choix..._

Sasuke me rejoignit dans le lit au bout d'une demi-heure. Je lui dit alors se que j'ai vu et lui demande un choix. Il ne répondit pas, comme d'habitude, se leva pris ses affaires et partit. Le lendemain, j'appris qu'il était rentré à Konoha avec Naruto hier soir. Me laissant seule à l'auberge, je repartis aussi, tu ne me fuiras pas Sasuke… Reviens !

_Tu sais fuir_

_Tu meurs_

_La fièvre dans le sang_

_Moi je prie pour qu'à nouveau_

_Tu me reviennes à temps…_

Je rentrais à la maison, il était en train de préparer à manger, pour nous deux, comme si de rien n'étais.

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi_

_Qu'il en soit ainsi mais dis-moi, dis-moi…_

A table, il me fit ouvrir les yeux. Je lui disais qu'il était froid mais en fait, moi aussi j'étais devenu froide et distante car à part mes « est-ce que ça va ? » incessant, je n'ai jamais pris l'initiative de l'embrasser et de l'enlacer. Chose que, m'as t-il dit, Naruto faisait…

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Je n'attends qu'un signe de toi_

_Si tu as le mal de lui_

_J'ai le mal de toi, dis-moi…_

Naruto l'enlaçait, l'embrassait, le consolait, lui souriait… Mais pas moi, c'était la triste vérité qui n'était jamais arrivée à mes yeux.

_Sasuke, s'attend_

_A plus qu'un sentiment_

_Qu'un plaisir brûle sa peau,_

_Les deux ailes en avant…_

Dans le coin de la pièce, je remarquai qu'il avait fait ses valises… Il me quittait… Pour rejoindre Naruto. Je le vois encore passer le seuil de la porte pour la dernière fois, me laissant… seule.

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi_

_Es-tu fait pour lui_

_Es-tu fait pour moi…_

Son choix été décidé, entre moi et Naruto, Sasuke a choisit Naruto. Je m'effondre en larmes sur le parquet de l'entrée, il ne m'a pas laissée seule, il m'a laissée… enceinte.

_Sasuke..._

**FIN.**

**Alors ? Elle était bien ma fic ? Laisser des coms !**


End file.
